Hell House
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Halloween. The night of the year when little kids go out trick or treating and teenagers party until the cows come home. But when Foxface realizes her party is being crashed by monsters, mutants, and ghosts, she and her friends become determined to get rid of those pesky horrors. AU


**Author's Note: Hello people. So I decided that for almost every holiday, (other than birthdays) I am going to post a one shot. Starting with one of my favorites, Halloween (Guess who's Katniss this year for Halloween). I fell asleep one night and this popped into my head. Mwah ha ha. This is also something that one of my friends is convinced will happen one day when we decide to go to a Halloween party. She believes in ghosts, monsters, spirits and more. It drives me crazy. So my mind brainstormed this for her. Love you Psycho. Here is my Halloween one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Halloween The Wrong Way

Foxface POV

Halloween. Finally. I was having basically everyone in the school over for a Halloween party then my group will stay over to watch a horror movie marathon. I have the entire Scream series. I have Orphan. The scary part is the Ester looks almost exactly like Clove. I also have the entire Poltergeist series. I also got Silence of The Lambs. We loved that movie. Well, everyone except Clove. She says her brothers ruined it for her. I also grabbed The Purge and The Conjuring. Clove also talked me into grabbed Evil Dead. I smirk. I finish setting out food. I go outside and finish setting up the Halloween display. I set out a giant bowl of candy bags. I will not be answering the door to trick or treaters. I set up a little sign saying 'Please take one' so I won't have to answer the door. It's time to work on my costume. I slip into my room. I pull on fishnet tights. I pulled on black shorts. I grab some black combat boots. I pull on a black long sleeved top with open shoulders. I tied my hair into my favorite hair style, fox ears. **(A/N For anyone wondering, fox ears is the name of the hairstyle Foxface wore in the arena.) **I grabbed a black ribbon and tied it around my head. It was tied in a bow in the back. I was going as a ninja. Not completely but a sort of ninja. If I went as a full ledge ninja, you wouldn't see anything except my eyes and a ponytail in the back. I think I look fine. I heard the doorbell ring. I really hope that it isn't a little kid. You can clearly see the display outside. I open the door and see Clove standing there.

She is in a red halter dress that came to about the knee. The skirt in glittery. The is also in red glittery flat boots. She had on little glittery devil horns. She had on a matching tail. Her hair was down and she had in some red extensions. I guess she bought a set because that looked like a perfect set. I smiled.

"Welcome little miss devil," I said pulling her inside.

She came in and looked a me. She frowned.

"Okay. Even I'm wearing makeup," she whined.

It was true. She was wearing red tinted lip balm and red eye shadow. She had on black mascara. She looked beautiful. She pulled me into my room. She grabbed my makeup kit. She tossed me mascara, brown eyeliner, and peach tinted lip balm. She closed the case and took the eyeliner from me. She lined my eyes then put mascara on me. She put the lip balm on me last.

"You know I could of done my own makeup, right?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. I heard the doorbell ring again. I slipped downstairs and opened the door. I saw a huge group of boys.

"Trick or treat," they all said.

I frowned. These boys were teenagers minus maybe two who were maybe 12 or 13. I looked at a werewolf with curly hair. Oh my god. It's Marvel.

"Hey guys," I said leaning against the door frame.

Marvel picked me up in a hug. All the guys came in. Marvel was, like I said, a werewolf. Cato was in an orange shirt, blue shorts and blue runners. His hair was spiked up. I'm guessing his costume is Bart Simpson. Thresh looked like a zombie. Peeta was a ghost chef, I think. Gale was dressed like a hunter. I saw Jonah and Rory. Jonah was dressed like Aladdin except with the color being a brighter blue instead of a turquoise. Rory was dressed like a doctor.

"Unique costumes little boys," I said to the little ones.

They smirked. Oh my. What do they have planned? Not my biggest concerns because I see a prissy blonde approaching the door. Glimmer. She goes to every party, invited or not. She walked up to the door. She was in a white dress. The bust was silk. From there the dress flowed out to around the ankle. The dress from there was feathers. She had on angel wings. She also had a fluffy halo on her head. It had a thin wire holding the halo above her head. The halo was attached to the back of the wings. She was in high white wedges that looked like she was struggling to walk in. There were probably six inches on the heel. There were two inch platforms. There were clear diamonds on the wedges. She walked up to me. Clove came down the steps at that moment. She saw Glimmer and frowned. I told my crew to come early. I told them that they can bring little siblings too. The only four I knew were coming were Prim, Rue, Rory, and Jonah.

"Well this is funny," I commented about their costumes.

It was true those two do not like each other. They were as different as fire and ice. It was entertaining how Clove came as a devil and Glimmer as an angel.

"Well are you coming in or not?" I asked Glimmer.

She walked in past us. She started up the stairs. She looked funny trying to head up the stairs. We heard laughter. We turned around. We saw Katniss and Madge coming up to the door. They had Prim and Rue with them. Katniss had on a short vampire dress. Her makeup and hair was down up to match the outfit. She was wearing black flats. She also had on a long black cape. Madge was dressed like a flight attendant. She was in really short pink skirt. She was in a white blouse and a pink jacket that matched her skirt. She also had on a matching pink attendant hat and flats. Her long blonde hair was down and curly. She also had on a pink and white argyle tie. She was wearing beautiful, simple makeup. Rue was dressed like Jasmine in the same blue color as Jonah. Prim was dressed like a nurse. Okay. That makes sense. Rue and Jonah tried to match costumes. Same with Prim and Rory. That is adorable. I bring the four of them inside. We finish setting up. People started showing up. Soon it was packed. I grabbed a Vanilla Coke off the table and walk up to Clove.

"Sweetie, did you invite people behind my back?" I joked.

She shook her head. "Not a person. It was decided that only you could invite people. Speaking of which, why did you invite Glimmer?"

"I didn't. She shows up to every party whether or not she is invited."

Clove laughed. Cato came up to Clove and took her away. I looked. I saw a young couple I didn't recognize chatting with Will and Raquel. I walked up to them. The couple was dressed as ghosts. I was impressed because they actually seemed like ghosts to me.

"Hey guys," I said approaching the group.

"Hey Foxy," Raquel said hugging me.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Oh. These are Carter and Kelsey. We actually just met them but they seem like great people," Will smiled.

"Cool. Well I'm Desiree but everyone either calls me Foxface or Foxy," I laughed.

The couple looked like they were from the eighties. It was different.

"Well have fun," I mumbled before running off to find Marvel or Clove.

I froze. Almost literally. I felt something freezing when I ran past some girl. She was dressed like an abominable snowman. She hair was blonde that almost seemed white. She had a blue ombre in her whitish hair. She had on a white fur headband and boots that matched. Her dress white light boy, short, and covered with glitter and crystals. She looked like she came from the arctic with her pale skin. I did not invite this girl. I put a hand on her shoulder, which is freezing, and she looks at me.

"Hi. Welcome to the party. I'm Desiree but everyone calls me Foxface. And you are?" I asked.

"Alexei," she said before turning back to talk to Madge.

I raised an eyebrow. I don't know this girl and even if I did, I wouldn't invite her. She seems mean. I push through the crowd and I run into someone and I get knocked to my butt. I look up praying I know who this person is. Thank god. It's Thresh. He pulls me to my feet.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Party crashers," I frowned.

"People always crash parties," he sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about these people," I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes. He was pulled away from me by someone who was also dressed as a zombie. I don't know that girl either. I push past everyone and find Clove talking to Katniss. I grab both of them and drag them away from the crowd into my room. They give me weird looks.

"Guys, there are party crashers but I have a feeling they aren't who we think they are," I spit out.

They looked at each other. Katniss pulled out her phone and opened a conversation. She handed me the phone and showed me a text from Madge.

_This girl, Alexei, is so weird. She doesn't seem like the kind out girl she says she is. _

I look up. I hand Katniss her phone. I pull mine out. Clove does the same. We start texting our group to meet us in my room. Everyone shows up and we start talking.

"Alright. There are some weird people here. I think we all have met that one weird person," I said.

"I met this guy who was also dressed as a vampire. But he seemed like a real vampire to me," Katniss sighed.

"I saw a buff guy who was also dressed as a devil but his costume seemed too real," Clove added.

"I was talking to this girl Alexei and she seemed like she might be an exact off spring of the actual abominable snowman," Madge added.

Glimmer smiled before adding on. "I was talking to this couple who were dressed as ghosts from the eighties and at one point they seemed to actually float."

"Glimmer! If you're going to be here, take this seriously!" I yelled.

"I'm not kidding," she whined.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the little kids.

"We were with these quadruplets where two were boys and two were girls. The guys had on sunglasses and the girls were wearing knit hats over their hair. The scary part is that we assume they all have snakes for hair. The boys did and we assume the girls were wearing hats to cover theirs," Prim frowned.

"I saw this girl who was also dressed like a werewolf and she seemed like a real wolf. But you can kill her because she flirted with me," Marvel added.

"There was this couple dressed as Frankensteins that was making out. I'm ninety nine percent sure they were real monsters. Ninety nine percent is like half, right?" Cato asked.

"It's a good thing you're hot," Clove said to him.

"And there was this girl with curly blonde hair. It was really curly with blue streaks. I forgot Madge was dressed as a flight attendant. She was in blue board shorts with yellow flowers. She was in a blue mid sleeve cut off that looked like scales on her stomach and around her back. She had fins attached to her arms and legs. She was in a black fishnet body suit under her clothes. She was wearing blue wedge flip flops. She looked like a sea monster and it didn't seem like a costume," Gale added.

I looked at the final two boys in the room. Peeta and Thresh. I want an answer.

"That zombie girl that pulled me away introduced me to her two best friends who happened to be boys. What they talked about made them seem like actual zombies," Thresh muttered to us.

"And this guy was dressed like a Minotaur. He was alone. There was no one controlling his back legs and he walked like an actual Minotaur," Peeta finished.

My eyes widened.

"Do you guys think actual monsters crashed my party?" I asked.

Clove and Katniss nodded. The little kids slowly agreed. Everyone else seemed doubtful. I don't blame them. It seems crazy.

"This may sound crazy, but lets face it. Foxface is right about pretty much everything. She may have a point," Marvel said.

I nodded. I looked out my window. The doorbell rang.

"Damn little kids," I mumbled.

I walked out of my room. I slipped through the crowd and down the steps to the front door. I opened the door. There was four kids dressed as The Black Eyed Peas. I looked at the treat bowl and noticed it empty. I grabbed the box and dropped a candy bag in each of the kid's bags. I refilled the candy bowl once the kids walked away. I shut the door. This is annoying. I feel something rush through me. I put a hand on my chest and the other on my stomach. I look up the stairs and see a ghost turn into a person like form. I feel another two more bursts of air pass through me. Two more ghosts appeared. I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Alright. Three ghosts just crashed the party and traveled through me," I huffed out.

The older guys tried to stop some laughs from escaping but failed miserably.

"You have dirty minds," Madge frowned.

All the girls nodded.

"Alright. Everyone in," I said.

We formed a circle. We had our arms on the people beside us's necks.

"Alright everyone. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to get rid of these monsters and ghosts before anyone realizes that they are real ghosts and monsters. Everyone in?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well let's get this started on a fashionable note," I smirked.

I walked over to my bed. I pulled out a huge clear plastic container. I started pulling out jumpsuits. They were all a dark teal color. There was Monster Busters sewn onto the back in Black. Our names were sewn on the front on the left side where a name tag would be. We pulled on the jumpsuits on over our costumes. We all pulled our shoes back on. Glimmer was the only one in high heels. Perfect. That is hilarious.

"Alright. Prim, Rue, Rory, Jonah. You four are on ghosts. You will need these," I said pulling out hand vacuums.

The kids smirked.

"The rest of us are on monsters," I said handing out belts full of stuff we can use to hunt monsters.

The little kids ran from the room. I hope they don't try to suck everyone into the vacuums.

"Okay. When you catch a monster take them into the bomb shelter downstairs," I said.

"Why do you have a bomb shelter?" Glimmer asked.

"Her parents are convinced there will be a terrorist attack," Peeta explained.

Glimmer seemed scared of that answer. I smiled even though the thing about parents is completely true.

"Can we just deal with this?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. I slipped out the door. I walked up to Alexei.

"Hey Sweetie. Can I talk to you?" I giggled.

"No," she barked.

"Okay then. Let me clear up your options. You either come and talk to me or I kick you out of my party."

She whipped around and looked at me. She looked scared that I might actually kick her out. She sighed and I lead her to the bomb shelter. I pushed her in and shut the door. There was a hand print scanner that had to be matched to either my hand or one of my family members'. The outside was a code that was highly complicated but easy for anyone in my family to remember. I never told anyone the code except for Clove. When I told it to her, she just blinked in confusion. Maybe I should just stay here instead of wasting my time trying to help everyone remember the code, I should just stay here and open the door.

I really hope this works.

Marvel POV

I watch Foxface go downstairs but never come back up. I don't know what's going on with that. I feel someone try to vacuum my sleeve. I look down and see my little brother.

"What are you doing Jonah?" I asked.

Technically, Jonah is my half brother. My mom had me will someone else then the man who married my mom **(A/N Can anyone tell me what this guy would be to Marvel? Would he be considered a Step Dad?) **had Jonah with my mom.

"Trying to annoy you," he said before running off.

My little brother. Why? Yes. I love him to pieces but he drives me crazy. I smirk and a feel someone touch my arm. It was the werewolf girl. I smirk and grab her hand. I start to lead her away like I want to make out with her. I take her to the basement. I see Foxy see us and she starts to type a code into the bomb shelter. I act surprised.

"Foxface. What are you doing here?" I asked in an acting voice.

"My house. I can go where I want," I says acting upset with me. "Who are you?"

"This is-" I froze not knowing her name.

"Kadence," the girl said.

"Kadence," I repeated.

"What are you doing?" Kadence asks.

"My parents put a spare phone charger in here and my step-brother apparently took mine," she said.

I think that's her way of making an excuse to some girl who doesn't know her. She doesn't have a step-brother and she has a docking station.

"Well do you mind if we use the bomb shelter as a, you know, kissing booth," I say in my acting voice.

"Whatever," she sighed.

She opened the door I walked into the shelter before tripping the werewolf girl and running out. Foxface shut the door and I sighed. She leaned against the door and looked at me.

"Did you know you are a terrible actor?" she asked.

I frowned. Okay. I am a terrible actor. I walk up the stairs. I see Thresh leading three zombies down stairs. I stand between the two sets of stairs until Thresh starts coming up the stairs. He appears and I start to ask him something that has been confusing me.

"How have none of the actual monsters questioned our costumes?" I asked.

Thresh shrugged. I think I have a good point though. I am still in my werewolf costume. Clove still has on her devil horns. Gale is wearing his hunting hat. Jonah and Rue still has there Aladdin and Jasmine head wear on. Foxy has her black ribbon tied around her head.

This is confusing.

Katniss POV

I look for that vampire I saw earlier. The quicker he is out of the picture, the better. I feel someone grab me. I assume it's just Peeta trying to scare me. I whip around to face the vampire guy from earlier.

"Hey beautiful," he hissed. "My cave tonight or yours?"

"I have a better idea," I smirked. "This house has a bomb shelter downstairs. Why not there?"

"I like your thinking."

"I just need to text my girl so she can let us in."

I pulled out my phone and texted Foxy. We slip downstairs and Foxy opens the door. We go in but I quickly get out. I help Foxy slam the door. She gives me a thumbs up and I run back upstairs.

This is awesome.

Cato POV

I think I am wearing a scowl while I walk around. I will find the creepy devil guy who was making a move on my girl. At least I'm 25 percent sure he made a move on her. That's almost completely sure. I see him with his arm around MY Clove. I walk up to him and shove him off her.

"Don't touch her," I barked.

"Who's gonna make me? You?" he barked back.

This is gonna get really real real fast.

Clove POV

Oh god. Cato is acting like my brothers. Way over protective. I need to fix this and fast. I have an idea.

"Cato. This is Vince, my new boyfriend," I smiled.

Cato looked pissed. I grab Vince's arm and lead him to the basement where Foxy is waiting. She opens the bomb shelter and I 'accidentally' trip Vince into there. I slam the door. She high-fives me. I turn on my heel and head upstairs. I see Prim talking to Rory while a ghost floats right by her. I grab her vacuum and she looks at me. I vacuum the ghost and shove the thing back into her hands.

Why did Foxy let them come?

Glimmer POV

I saw this girl earlier and I am determined to find her again. She was in a white full length gown with huge wings and a gold halo. No way I was going to be shown up in an angel costume off. I see her dark brown hair. That's right, she is no perfect angel appearance wise. A brunette thinks she can beat a blonde in an angel costume off. I walk up to her and grabbed a fist full of her extremely curly brown hair. She whips around and tried to push me away with some angel magic. I grab her arm and pull her downstairs. I get stopped mid level by a boy angel. He was in a white tuxedo with white wings and a gold halo. He had hair the same color as Foxy's. They could be twins.

"I think you would be smart to let my date go," he said in a deep and intimidating voice.

I didn't think I could be as scared as I was. I released the girl. Suddenly, they both grabbed my arms.

"And you would of been smarter to not mess with actual angels," the girl added.

And this is true fear. Being held and having no where to run. I feel terrified. I suddenly feel free. The angels had released me. I suddenly see Foxy and Marvel helping me. I take the girl from Foxy and she leads Marvel away.

"Ross!" the girl screamed.

"Angeline!" the boy screamed back.

"Don't worry," I whispered in the girl's ear. "You'll see him soon."

Foxface came back up the steps.

"I'm ready for her," she muttered.

I started pushing Angeline down to the bomb shelter. Foxy opened the door and I sent Angeline crashing into Ross's arms. Marvel shut the door and I led him upstairs.

Tonight will be a blast.

Peeta POV

Alright. I am terrified. Real monsters crashed Foxface's Halloween party. I never told anyone but I am deeply terrified of monsters. The only person who knows is my older brother, Rye. He only knows because he caused it. When I was little, he constantly was telling me monster stories and scaring me after telling them. Ever since then, I've been terrified of being anywhere near monsters. I feel someone brush past me. I turned and see this little boy walk past me carrying four bottle of Vanilla Coke. he gave one to a boy that looked exactly like him and two to girls who looked like twins. They all looked similar plus they were also dressed to look like Madusa's children. I shook and walked over to them.

"Hey kids," I said. "Do you want to see where the owner of this house keeps her best drinks?"

They nodded furiously. I lead them downstairs. Foxy saw me coming and started to open the door. I walked the kids to the door.

"Right in there," I said to them.

They raced into the bomb shelter. I helped Foxy slam the door. She leaned against the door. I fist-pounded with her before dashing upstairs.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

Rue POV

This is awesome! Hunting ghosts with my boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend. Lets go find some ghosts.

"Can we go after Carter and Kelsey?" Jonah whined into my ear.

I nodded. Carter and Kelsey. They are so cute together. My only question is how they ended up together. We see them talking to Will, Cecelia and Raquel. We sneak up on them. I vacuum Kelsey while Jonah gets Carter. We run off. I run square into Prim. The guys help us up.

"We got Carter and Kelsey," Jonah said.

"We got these best friends. I think their names are McKenzie and Madison," Prim replied.

We are good at this. I grab Jonah and force his through the crowd. I drag him into the basement where we see Foxface texting. She looks up at us.

"Hey kids. How's it going?" she asks.

I reply. "Great!"

She smiled and looks back down at her phone. Jonah starts to pull me upstairs.

Tonight will be a night to remember.

Madge POV

Okay. I am terrified. I see Delly chatting with a guy with a brain pulsing through his skin. He is freaking scary. I walk up to my friends and look to Delly.

"Hey Delly. Peeta's looking for you," I say.

Delly flips her hair over her shoulder. She crushes on Peeta even though he is dating Katniss. I face this guy. I hold my hand out.

"Hi. I'm Madge. And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Flynn. That's 'Fly' with a 'NN'," he said smirking. "I'm a mad scientist."

I acted amazed. I gestured for him to follow me. He followed me and I guided him downstairs. I saw everyone sitting down except for Katniss and Peeta. I pushed the mad scientist into the bomb shelter as Peeta and Katniss came downstairs with the little kids. I sat down and we all looked at Foxy.

"Now what?" Katniss asked.

Foxface POV

Oh crap. I forgot to think about what to do after this. Then, I remembered my parents had a system installed to help with this. I go to a key pad in the wall. I type in a longer code and a screen and camera come. I turn it on and look in the camera. I see inside the bomb shelter. I turn the microphone on and the screen in the bomb shelter should have lit up and showed life.

"Hey monsters and mutants. We know your secret. But what we want to know is why you chose to crash my party," I said looking into the camera.

The ice princess, I think her name in Ella, stepped forward.

"You have no idea how hard it is to be a mutant or monster. People always ridicule us," she explained.

The fire princess, I think Jenna might be her name, added on.

"Halloween is the one night we can go out, party, and not be ridiculed because of how we look," she finished.

Oh crap. I feel awful now.

"Are you kidding us?" Clove asked coming up behind me.

They all nodded. I walk to the outside of the shelter. I start typing in the crazy long code and I pull the door open. The first person I see is Ella.

"We're sorry. We didn't know. But you are free to hang out upstairs for the rest of the party," I said.

Jenna came and hugged me but I pushed her off because it felt like she was burning me. Ella hugged me and she was freezing. All the mutants and monsters headed upstairs. Tonight will be a lot more interesting.

* * *

Everyone has finally went home. Even all the mutants and monsters. I'm almost asleep. I feel Marvel lift me off my couch into his arms. I snuggle up to my boy.

"Great party baby," he whispered into my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek. Clove came and sat on me.

"What we watching?" she asked.

I grab a random movie and look at the case. It is Evil Dead. I hand it to Clove and she goes and puts it in the DVD player. Even though we have Netflix, we always watch DVDs on movie nights. Everyone snuggled up as I hit play.

Tonight's the night everything is perfect.

**Yay. I finally finished this. This is bloody long. Please review and favorite. Also keep an eye out for Glass Shards.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
